Batman Adventure Chronicles: Sue's Great Date
by Green113
Summary: It's been six months since the divorce and Sue decided it's time to move on. Who better to do that with than a rich, famous, attractive, rich, high-standing man? Also, he's really rich. Read on to see the first date Sue Storm has had in a long time. R&R


A.N.: Just a few quick things: I am NOT an expert of Marvel lore. I am vaguely aware of it and am best familiar with it through mostly media outlets on TV. That being said, I do know a few things about the characters and hope that Sue was not too OOC. Ordinarily, I would've done more research but, in the end, it's just a one-shot. Hopefully, you guys still enjoy it. If you do, fav it and review it. Also, let me know what other crossover of Marvel or otherwise, you'd like to see and what pairings in what every universe you wanna see him hook up with. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

" _Six months... It's been six months since the divorce. It was a tough decision but, ultimately, Reed and I were unhappy. I didn't think it would happen but I guess all good things must come to an end."_ Sue Storm, former member of Fantastic Four, was an average height, beautiful blonde haired woman who walked on New York streets. One year ago, Doom died. Something went wrong on a mission and one of the godly powers that he thought himself able to dabble with back-fired on him. His body was rejected by the artifact which held the power and he died. After one of Reed's greatest enemies were vanquished, he discussed with Sue the possibility of leaving the Fantastic Four and enjoying their married life, even starting a family. While shocked at the announcement of their retirement, Johnny and Ben understood and wished them the best. The Fantastic Four conjoined with S.H.I.E.L.D. and together they continued keeping the world safe, allowing Reed and Sue to rest easy with their decision.

However, after the miscarriage, the two had trouble staying connected and eventually drifted apart. They remain close friends and still keep in contact but after six months, Sue has forgotten what it was like to be held by a man.

"Hey, baby, want stop by my place?" A homeless drunk on the sidewalk asked her.

Maybe forgetting it wasn't such a bad thing after all. She ignored the man and kept walking until she felt her pocket vibrate. Sue reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to see it was her brother Johnny. She smiled upon seeing his goofy face in the picture.

" _Johnny... always checking up on me. What happened to the days when I used to do that for you?"_ Stowing the phone away and deciding to call him back later, she finally arrived at her destination – a clothes store. Walking in, she saw it was rather a slow day. A few women were walking around, picking out dresses but Sue just wanted to buy a dress for tonight's premiere. She had filmed her first movie and wanted to watch the premiere in style. She skimmed through the dresses until she found one that caught her eye. A blue round neck sleeveless bodycon dress.

"This should do..." She walked into the dressing room and tried it on. Upon putting on the dress, she checked herself out in the mirror, doing a few poses and spinning around. Satisfied, she took the dress and walked over the checking counter.

The woman at the counter greeted her with a smile before registering her dress. "Nice pick." She commented.

"Thanks." Sue replied. "I'm normally no good at this but tonight's a special occasion, so..."

"Ah, a date?"

"Sort of. I'm going to see my movie premiere."

"Ooh, an actress!" She exclaimed excitingly. "That's 10x more exciting than being a cashier at a clothing store." The two women shared a brief laugh. "Alright, so your price comes to $145.50 plus tax."

"Okay." Sue reached into her purse and began fishing through for her wallet. After several seconds of fishing, her eyes widened in slow realization. _"Oh, shi-"_

"Is something wrong?" The cashier asked.

"Uh..." Sue turned to her with a nervous smile. "I guess I forgot my wallet."

"Here," A deep voice spoke out from behind her. "I'll pay for it." Someone handed the cashier a credit card, paying for the dress themselves.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Sue turned around to face the gentleman but when she did, she bumped into his chest. Her head slowly rose to see the man towering over her. "...do... that..." _"Oh my God in Heaven..."_

Sue turned around and came face to face with quite the devilishly handsome man. He was tall, standing at 6'4 and was muscular enough to dwarf her frame twice over. He had deep sparkling blue eyes and tone cheeks along with a very pronounced jaw. His hair was slicked back smoothly with a few strands of his hair hanging in front his eyes, emphasizing his attractive face. His smile was even a turn-on, with teeth as white as pure snow.

"Please, it's my pleasure, Miss..."

"Uh... S-Storm. Sue Storm."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Storm. I'm Bruce Wayne."

" _Why does that name sound familiar?"_ "Thank you for paying for my dress. I wish there was a way I could repay you..."

"Well," He took his card back. "I don't really come to New York often, always finding myself so busy in Gotham. The nighttime is especially the worst. And since I don't come here too often, I could really use a guide. Say, a date? We could have dinner and walk through Central Park."

On the notion of a date, Sue hesitated. The mental image of Reed hit her mind and an uncomfortable feeling churned in her gut. "Uh..." She drew out. "I don't... think that would be a good idea. I just got divorce a few months ago and... um..."

"It's fine." Bruce waved it off. "Say no more. I understand, but if you change your mind," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here's my card."

He waved at her as he sauntered out the store with class.

The cashier watched him go with a dreamy face, as did the rest of the girls in the shop while Sue glanced down at the card. Reeds hit her mind again, causing her to sigh and stow the card away, turning back to the cashier who handed her the dress.

"Wow..." She breathed out. "I can't believe it. I'm so jealous of you..."

"Why?" Sue asked.

"Didn't you know who that was? That was Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne. Philanthropist, billionaire, CEO of Wayne Industries and not to mention one of the hottest hunks in Gotham, perhaps the world."

"So that's why he sounded so familiar... Bruce Wayne..."

* * *

Later that day, Bruce came back to his hotel room where his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was drinking tea and reading a book. "Welcome back, Master Bruce." His butler greeted. "Have you returned the dress you brought?"

"I have."

"Such a shame that Ms. Vale was unable to accompany you to New York City."

"It was but, despite that, I've found someone else that I can use to keep up appearances with even in another city."

"That's splendid, sir. Shall I prepare your clothes for this evening?"

"She hasn't confirmed the date yet."

"Oh?"

"But she will."

"And may I ask, what makes you so certain?"

"Just a hunch." Bruce's phone began to ring.

* * *

Arriving back at her apartment downtown, Sue threw her bag onto the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. _"Why do you keep coming to mind, Richard? It's been six months... is it so wrong to move on? To explore unknown waters with new people..."_ She sighed, blowing her hair out of her eye. _"What's the concern? He's the owner of a global company and lives in another state. One date wouldn't make me want to up and move in with him... still... even if it's just a one-time date, why..."_ She passed her hand over her stomach. _"Why does it feel... 'wrong'? No, that's not the word... Foreign. The word is foreign. This wasn't guilt... it was fear. Fear of connecting with someone romantically, even over a dinner date. Being with Richard so long made sheltered, I guess... If that's the case... then it's time to be daring and explore the unknown!"_

With a resurgence of energy, she sprang up and grabbed her phone, dialing the number on the card.

 _'Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?'_

"I'd like to speak with Bruce Wayne."

 _'Name?'_

"Sue Storm."

 _'One moment please.'_

Sue was now on hold, the phone on her ear. The feeling wrenched in her gut once again but she was determined to move past it. She wanted to know what it was like to see past what she already experienced, to feel those new emotions rush through you like a torrent. She'll always love Richard but she wants to know. No, she _has_ to know, she tells herself.

 _'Hello?'_ Bruce's voice comes through the phone and Sue pauses for a second. _'Miss Storm? Miss Storm are you there?'_

"I-I'm here. Hello... I guess it didn't take me too long to give you a call."

 _'Well, I'm glad it didn't. I'll only be in town for a couple of days so it would be nice to get to know each other before that time.'_

"Um..." She fiddled with her hair as she struggled to pick out her next word. "I would like to... take you up, on your dinner offer. We could have dinner and then see a movie. I think you would like it. Then, we could walk through Central Park."

 _'That sounds great. Does six sound good?'_

"Six is perfect."

 _'Alright, see you then. Bye.'_

"Bye." A smile crept onto her face as she pressed 'end' on her phone. The feeling her stomach had elated and now, relief flooded through her like a hurricane. She fell back onto her back and breathed in a breath of fresh air before making the mistake of glancing at the clock.

" _4 o'clock?! Damn!"_

* * *

After the arduous and long task of preparing for the date, Sue had put the finishing touches on her make up. She walked into her bedroom and checked herself out in the mirror, spinning her waist back and forth to see her body from different angles. Her hair was wavy and she wore earrings that were passed down from her mother. She wore red lipstick and eye shadow along with the dress she picked out earlier. High heels were on her feet and on her shoulder was the purse she always took with her when she went out. Satisfied but still slightly nervous, she almost jumped when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" She announced. Rushing to her door, she waited a moment before opening. What stood behind the door nearly made her jaw drop. Bruce stood in a Ralph Lauren tuxedo, the suit hugging his body and emphasizing his build. On his wrist was the most expensive watch in the world – the Graves Supercomplication. What stood out to Sue the most however, was his cologne. She discretely sniffed it and the smell pleasantly assaulted her senses without mercy.

Bruce pulled out a Juliet Rose, the elegant and beautiful flower encapturing her eyes and making her blush. "You look beautiful. Here... for you." He offered, sticking it behind her ear. He smiled at her warmly, glancing into her eyes and making her feel somewhat shy. Noticing her sniffing, he held out her wrist and she took a quick whiff, the intoxicating smell invading her nose. "So, I see you like the cologne."

She nodded with a slight blush. "I've never smelt anything like that. What is it?"

"Clive Christian No. 1." He answered nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened upon the mention of the name. "Isn't that expensive?"

"It is." He smiled in his charming, boyish manner. "But for this date, I wanted to bring the best I had. You seem like the kind of girl who deserves it.

She smiled in return. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Wayne."

"I dare not think so, madam. Shall we?" He held his arm like a gentleman and in lady-like fashion, she took it. She was having fun already.

Her date for the evening escorted her downstairs where, outside, a limo was parked. By this point, she shouldn't be surprised that they were driving to dinner in a Rolls Royce Phantom Limo but she was. Incredibly so. Walking down the steps, Bruce opened the door for Sue and she slid in the smooth, comfortable seat as Bruce came in the car and sat down.

"What time does the movie start?" He asked.

"Nine."

"Perfect. I know a restaurant that we should enjoy. Is sushi okay?"

"That sounds great." She replied earnestly.

"West 60th Street and Broadway." He directed to the driver. He tipped his hat before taking off.

"I must say, Bruce, I'm amazingly overwhelmed. I've never been on a date that's so... extravagant."

"I can tell." Bruce teased.

"Ha, am I really that transparent?"

"Incredibly so. You're practically naked before my eyes." Bruce stepped out of the car as the driver pulled to a stop, holding his hand out for her. "We're here."

Bruce helped her out of the car and when she came out, she turned and saw the Time Warner Center building. "Oh, my God... Did you..."

"Make reservations at Masa? I did. Shall we?" Holding out his hand with a kind smile, she shook her head, threw all reservation to the wind and grabbed his hand.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"...And the entire thing ripped out from behind! I was so embarrassed."

Bruce and Sue shared a laugh over dinner, the most expensive dinner Sue was ever treated to. Bruce chuckled before drinking his glass of water. "It's hard to imagine a wardrobe malfunctioning like that. I wish I could've seen it myself." He commented suggestively.

She smiled upon hearing it, before pouring herself a glass of wine. "So, tell me, what business brought you here to New York?"

"Hmm, well, I've come to discuss a business deal with Tony Stark. It's on topic of space exploration and further investigations of Mars."

"How exciting."

"It may sound like it, but in truth, I dread spending time in a meeting room with a bunch of snobbish old men and women."

"Actually, Tony Stark is about your age and I think you two might have a lot in common."

"Maybe you're right. So, tell me, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm an actress."

"Now THAT sounds better than what I do. Have I see you in anything?"

"Uh... Well, let's see... I've been in the movie 'Hopeless' and a few commercials."

"Wait, were you the mother that appeared at the end?"

"Yes, that was me!"

"Haha, well, that's amazing. I had no idea I would be dating a movie actress here tonight."

"So, tell me about yourself, Bruce." She requested, a little more eager sounding than she intended to it come of as.

"About me? Hmm... Well, as you already know, I'm CEO of the esteemed Wayne Enterprises, the company my family built. Through various business ventures and through my wealth, I regularly give back to the city I love. It's my favorite past-time, if I'm to be honest."

"How nice. But it sounds… a little lonely."

Bruce smiled solemnly. "It can be… Luckily," He glanced up at her, his dashing look making her swoon. "I've got company for this evening."

She only grinned, sipping her wine.

* * *

After dinner, the two were taken to Sue's movie premiere. When they stepped out of the car, the cameras flashed relentlessly at seeing the actress on the arms of the prestigious Bruce Wayne. They walked down the red carpet, moving in the theatre and seeing the movie. After two hours of watching the movie, the two took a stroll through Central Park. They held hands, laughing as they chatted carefreely. Sue felt so free and exhilarated. It was such a fresh and different experience being with Bruce. She didn't know it could feel this way, like a high, like a dream. He was almost like the perfect man and she didn't know why he wasn't tied down already.

"There's something I want to show you." He said. She took him to a small clearing near Harlem Moor, where the silence of the trees made it seem mystifying. Her eyes marveled at seeing the endless amount of fireflies dominating the sky, dancing as if for their delight. Sue had seen a sight like this several times but it never felt as magical as it did now.

"So beautiful..." She remarked breathlessly. The full moon above shined down on her and the light twinkle of a few stars that shined through the city's lights. Bruce glanced down at her, wrapping his arm around her body.

"Indeed… But it pales in comparison to you..."

She was embarrassed to giggle like a schoolgirl but Bruce found it cute and she found his embrace warm. After walking the park a little longer, the two stopped upon seeing two gruff looking men walking their way. They stopped short as the men confronted them. Bruce glared at them, holding his arm around Sue and partially shielding her with his body. The man on the right pulled out a knife, flipping it in his hands.

"Give us all your money, rich boy and maybe we won't do anything to your pretty girl."

"I'm giving you one chance to walk away." He warned.

"Not gonna happen." The man on the right came forward and tried to swipe at Bruce but he stepped to the side, blocking the man's arm and kicking his knee, forcing him to kneel. Bruce then disarmed the knife and jumped forward, hitting the man in the back of the neck with his knee. Sue grinned upon seeing this.

" _My kind of man..."_ The other man tried to punch her but she ducked down and kicked him in the crotch, following up by busting his nose with an elbow strike. Bruce glanced behind him to see Sue standing over the downed thug. He raised his eyebrows, impressed on how much blood she managed to draw from her strike.

" _Damn… my kind of woman..."_

After dealing with them, Bruce took her home in his limo. The two walked up the steps of her apartment, stopping at her door.

"Well, that was fun." Bruce remarked. "Too bad about the interruption, though."

"Truthfully," She smiled. "I had fun with that, too.

Bruce chuckled, staring deeply into her eyes. The emotional connection was now established and was running through both of them like a current in a river channel.

"So," She began softly. "I guess this is it..."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Bruce slowly stepped forward and tilted his head to the side, gently kissing Sue. She embraced it, bringing her hands to cradle his head and grip his soft, silky hair. They parted, all too soon for her, and he smiled at her charmingly. "Maybe next time I'm in town, we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah..."

"See you later, Sue."

He turned and began walking down the steps. "U-unless… you… wanna come up?" Bruce stopped, turning around. He smirked and nodded.

"I would like that."

Sue smiled and opened her door, Bruce following her inside.

* * *

The next morning, Sue woke up with a wide, contagious smile on her face. The sun shone in her room, her fuzzy mind recollecting the events of last night.

" _Now, I definitely know why the ladies love him… Never thought he'd be the best I'd ever have… I feel so numb..."_

Sue turned around, pulling her sheets around herself and sat up. She glanced around to see, with some disappointment, that Bruce was no longer here. She glanced to her left though to see some of the flowers he brought yesterday sitting on the night stand along with a card. She picked it up and read:

" _Sue, I hate to have to leave before your beautiful blue eyes see the morning light but I had some business to attend to. I did, however, leave some flowers and this card carries a bit of that special cologne. I'll be back in town soon and when I do, I'd like to replay last night's events, especially that finale._

 _Until next time,_

 _Bruce"_

She smiled, kissing the paper softly. "Absolutely, Mr. Wayne."


End file.
